


A Walk in the Woods

by rachel_exe



Series: Ink of Love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Ereri Week 2019, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: “I’m not doing it here,” Levi hissed.“Why not? No one’s around.”“It’s the middle of the fucking woods, it’s not hygienic.”





	A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you can see this is a sequel to my fic [ "Ink of Love" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431445#main), so you may want to read that one before continuing! This is my first contribution to Ereri Week 2019 for the prompt "giving in", it's not hard to figure out what Eren convinces Levi to do ;)  
I hope you enjoy! :)

“I still don’t understand why we have to do this today,” Eren huffed, tying his long hair in a messy bun. “My assignment is due next week.”

“Exactly because of that,” Levi replied as he fixed the backpack on his shoulders. 

_Plus I haven’t seen you in two weeks and I fucking missed you, _ he mentally added. 

“Couldn’t we just go to our usual spot on the hill?” Eren asked. 

“You need a change of scenery or you’ll go crazy.” 

“I get it, but why the middle of nowhere?” 

_Because I want to be alone with you._

“Stop complaining and move your ass,” Levi retorted. 

Eren mumbled something under his breath but kept up with Levi’s pace as he followed the path leading further into the woods. Even without looking at him, Levi knew Eren was brooding over his art project. He had been so focused on it for the past two weeks, they hadn’t seen each other outside of work and even at the parlour, the brunet dedicated his few breaks to his assignment. Levi had missed the intimate moments between them, when no one else was around and he could bask in Eren’s presence, so he reached for his boyfriend’s hand and laced their fingers together. He kept his eyes on the path, looking out for possible dangers, but every fibre of his body was focused on the way Eren squeezed his fingers, making his heart beat a little bit faster. 

The woods around them were swarming with life. Birds called each other from tree to tree, flying away in a rustle of leaves when Eren and Levi walked near them; insects moved from flower to flower, resting on one only for a few seconds before moving to the next, always on the hunt for food; and other hidden animals crushed the undergrowth as they travelled alongside the two humans. The air was filled with their noises, creating a contrast with those Levi was used to hear in the city, but it was a welcomed change, despite the uneasiness that every once in a while overtook Levi. 

The path was a safe one, carefully mapped to avoid any danger, but the feeling of being observed was unsettling and Levi found himself looking around with more concern than intended. He had walked that path a few times in the past and nothing had ever happened to him, he had always managed to find peace of mind even in the hardest of times. The connection with the natural environment made his worries seem miniscule compared to the rest of the universe, so he tried to shrug the sensation off and concentrate on Eren. It had taken him an entire week to convince the boy to get out of his apartment and give his brain a bit of fresh air, and he wasn’t going to ruin their date with his pointless worries. 

“How are you liking your first time hiking so far?” he asked as he turned his head towards Eren. 

“It’s nice, not as quiet as I thought it would be,” the boy replied, looking around. 

“I know, it surprised me the first time too.” 

“I like it better than the honking of cars and people yelling, though.” 

“No Hange pestering you,” Levi added. 

“That’s true,” Eren chuckled, looking at him. “I think they would like this place too.” 

“For sure, but I see them enough at work.” 

“What about me?” Eren asked with a grin. “Don’t you see me enough at work?” 

“You’re not as noisy,” Levi elusively replied. 

Eren’s grin grew wider and he brought Levi closer to him to place a kiss on his temple. “I want to see you more often too.” 

If during their first date, Levi had been worried about Eren’s feelings, now that almost two months had passed, he was sure they were on the same page. The certainty, however, hadn’t helped him with the turmoil of emotions that the sole sight of Eren brought to life inside of him, on the contrary, he felt even more like a teenager dealing with his first love. He couldn’t wait to get used to those unsettling feelings, but part of him knew it would never happen, that Eren was always going to have that effect of him, and in the end, he didn’t really want to stop feeling that way because it would mean he had stopped loving Eren altogether. 

“Then don’t make me ask you ten thousand times to go out with me,” he said. 

“I just want my assignment to be perfect,” Eren mumbled, looking at his feet. 

“Sometimes you just need to take a break from things to realise they’re already perfect.” 

Eren smiled at him with gratitude in his eyes. “Would you take a look at it when we get back?” 

“Sure,” Levi replied, drawing circles on the back of Eren’s hand with his thumb. 

Eren kissed his temple again, the worry on his face somewhat subdued, but Levi suspected it was still present on his mind. 

They continued their walk in the woods, cutting through the grass and avoiding fallen branches. The temperature slowly rose and Levi removed the sweater he was wearing, remaining only in a black T-shirt that revealed his tattooed arms. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything about his sweatpants as it was better to have longer trousers in those kinds of situations, but the breeze that started cooling his arms made it up for it. Eren was wearing a similar outfit, but didn’t seem bothered by the heat. Levi had come to realise that hotter temperatures didn’t affect him in the same way and that he could stand under the scorching sun like a lizard for hours, something Levi could never do as he easily sunburned. 

After an hour of hiking, the path converged in a big clearing with a floor of flowers and fallen logs covered in moss. They decided to take a break there; they didn’t have a specific destination in mind as the sole purpose of their trip was to breathe some fresh air, so the clearing was a good place to stop as any. They laid the blanket down under the shadow of a tree to hide from the sun and they sat down with their backs against the trunk. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Levi asked as he opened his backpack. 

“Not yet,” Eren replied. “I’m actually very tired.” 

“You can sleep if you want,” Levi retorted, taking a sip from his water bottle and then putting it away. 

Eren rested his head on Levi’s lap and looked up at him with a wide grin on his lips. “Will you give me a good night kiss?” 

“It’s not night yet,” Levi said, flicking Eren between his eyebrows, but he bent down to quickly peck his lips anyway. “Don’t drool on me.” 

“I can’t promise that,” Eren smirked as he closed his eyes. 

In a matter of seconds, his chest was heaving regularly and a subtle snoring mixed with the other sounds of the woods. He looked peaceful and as beautiful as always despite the dark circles under his eyes. They had been there for a solid week now, which had made Levi suspect his boyfriend wasn’t getting the sleep he needed and he had wanted to do something about them. Judging by Eren’s serene face, Levi deemed his idea successful and a soft smile made its way to his lips, chest suddenly too full and heart beating faster at the sight in front of him. 

He stroked Eren’s hair, careful not to wake the boy up, and Eren winced, producing a quiet grunt before nuzzling closer to Levi’s stomach. He huffed and then his breathing became regular again. Once he was sure Eren was fast asleep, Levi caressed his hair once more, but this time Eren didn’t move and got calmly lost in his dreams. Levi silently admired him for a few minutes, always combing his hair with a faint smile until he felt the urge to capture that moment in time and making as little noise as possible, he grabbed his drawing materials from his backpack. 

He opened his sketchbook and began tracing light lines with his pencil. He roughly drew Eren’s entire body laid on him, often glancing at the boy to make sure he was being as precise as possible, but their position made it harder for him. He didn’t want to move, though, afraid of waking Eren up, so he did his best how he could and he soon finished a first sketch of Eren’s figure. He then focused on the details, observing the model in front of him with the eyes of someone trying to solve a puzzle. 

Capturing Eren’s beauty wasn’t as easy as he had thought and looking at the boy so intensely, he noticed details he hadn’t before. There was a line of moles crossing one of his forearms, three dots creating a line from one side to the other and smaller ones underneath them, there was even one on his left browbone and the discovery surprised Levi for a moment; despite all the times he had looked at him, he had never noticed that small detail. He studied Eren’s face for similar marks and discovered a few others on his cheeks and sideburns. If Levi had never had a thing for moles, now he certainly did and the more he found, the more attractive Eren became to his eyes. 

The progress on his portray was slow as Levi often stared at his model without drawing anything, but he didn’t feel pressured, he didn’t have the same urge to finish his work as when he was at the tattoo parlour or at home. It had been a while since he had enjoyed drawing someone this much, felt his fingertips tingle with the pencil between them, and wiped his mind of his worries. Ever since drawing had become part of his job, he had forgotten those feelings, the pure joy that only creating something for himself stemmed in him, all of that brought to life once again by his love for the model. 

He continued his drawing with the sounds of the woods to keep him company and the sun steadily moved in the sky, reaching the zenith and illuminating the entirety of the clearing with its rays. The tree was still keeping Levi and Eren in the shadow, only a few stray rays managed to filter through its leaves and hit Eren’s body with their light. The effect they created was hard to reproduce on paper, but Levi did his best. He concentrated solely on his sketchbook, adding a bit of shadowing here and there and only raised his eyes when he needed to check how faithful to reality he was being. 

It was during one of those moments that he realised Eren had woken up. He had been too focused on his artwork to notice that the boy had shifted on his lap and that his breathing had changed, so when he looked at him once again only to found out he was already being observed, he was almost surprised his model was a living being. 

“What are you drawing?” Eren asked, voice hoarse from sleep. 

“The scenery,” Levi replied. Not entirely a lie since Eren had been the only thing he had noticed of his surroundings. 

“Can I see?” Eren said, holding out his hand to take Levi’s notebook. 

Levi hesitated for a second, his piece wasn’t complete yet and far from how perfect Eren was, but he knew Eren would bug him to no end unless he showed it to him. 

“Here,” he said and placed his sketchbook in Eren’s hand. 

Eren looked at it with curious eyes, first still lying on Levi and then sitting up while his mouth opened in a astonishment. 

“I… Is… I don’t think I’m that beautiful,” he managed to say. 

_To me you are. _

“I guess you’re not so ugly,” Levi shrugged, looking away. 

“Thanks,” Eren chuckled. “For how long have I been asleep?” 

“An hour, maybe,” Levi replied; he had lost track of time while drawing. 

“You could have woken me up earlier,” Eren protested. 

“You looked like you needed to sleep, and I was busy.” 

“Do you want me to pose for you again?” Eren asked. “I could remove some layers, you know?” 

If Levi had any doubts about the implications behind those words, the wink that came with them made Eren’s intentions unmistakably clear. 

“I’m done drawing for today,” he replied, taking the sketchbook from Eren and putting it back inside his backpack. 

“The offer of removing some layers still stands, though,” the brunet smirked. 

“Eren,” Levi warned him. 

“C’mon, we haven’t seen each other outside work in so long.” 

“I’m not doing it here,” Levi hissed. 

“Why not? No one’s around.” 

“It’s the middle of the fucking woods, it’s not hygienic.” 

“I’m sure you’ve brought half of your cleaning products with you,” Eren retorted, indicating Levi’s quite full backpack. “Plus we’re not doing it directly on the grass, there’s the blanket.” 

“It’s too gross out here.” 

“It isn’t, I haven’t even seen any bugs.” 

Levi shuddered at the idea of insects climbing up his ass while he fucked Eren. “Absolutely not, that’s out of the question.” 

“Please,” Eren whined. “We barely have time to speak at work and I’ll be busy with college for another week, so this is probably the only time we can be together.” 

“Why can’t you wait until we get back?” Levi retorted, but his will was starting to crumble. 

“Because I’ve missed so much, and I want you now.” 

Levi’s resolve was shattered to the ground by Eren’s confession. He had missed him so much during those two weeks as well, only seeing each other at work wasn’t nearly as fulfilling as going out for dinner or watching a movie together, and knowing Eren had felt the same way during that time overpowered Levi’s fear of bugs. 

“Fine,” he gave in. “But if something bites my ass, I’m going to murder you.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it safe,” Eren beamed, happy for his victory. 

Without giving Levi time to take back his words, Eren kissed him. Levi immediately relaxed under his soft lips, under that touch he hadn’t had the time to indulge in lately, to feel it as his own. His lips moved together with Eren’s, slow at first and then greedier as they tried to make up for the days spent without touching. 

Levi took Eren’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling at it and pulling it, tracing its outline with the tip of his tongue until Eren opened his mouth as an invitation. His own tongue darted out to meet Levi’s, to welcome it inside, and chase it as Levi tasted him. They followed the same rhythm until their lungs ached for air and they had to pull apart. It took Levi only a second to decide he had taken the right decision, just the time to see Eren’s cheeks reddened by desire and his lips coated with saliva to resolve that not even a giant wasp was going to prevent him from giving Eren what he wanted. 

He moved down to Eren’s neck, biting and sucking as Eren lowly moaned, head tilted backwards to expose more skin. Levi positioned himself between Eren’s legs, scooting closer to him so that their crotches were in front of each other, hard cocks barely hidden by the sweatpants they were both wearing. He kept kissing Eren’s neck, covering it in red marks and love bites as his hands moved south. He caressed Eren’s inner thighs and slipped his fingers under the hem of his T-shirt and then under the waistband of his pants. 

“Levi,” Eren breathed out. 

His own hands went down to Levi’s trousers, but he was less patient and pulled them down with a quick movement, letting Levi’s cock out of its constraints. Levi smirked on Eren’s skin, the boy’s eagerness already affecting him and he lowered his boyfriend’s pants as well. Eren’s cock was wet and leaking precum, and as beautiful as Levi remembered. He took it in his hand playing with the foreskin while Eren’s moans filled his ears before giving it a slow stroke. 

Eren’s breath hitched and his fingers dug in Levi’s thighs, but the pain only spurred Levi on. He pumped Eren’s cock again, faster than before, tightening his grip just how Eren liked and was rewarded with a groan that made him painfully aware of his own erection. He pulled Eren onto his lap, cocks sliding on one another, too lightly to satisfy either of them, but Levi didn’t have the time to wrap his hand around both of them as Eren beat him to it, curling his long fingers around their cocks and pumping them. 

Levi kissed Eren’s neck, scraping the skin with his teeth and leaving red marks next to the previous ones. Eren’s hand felt good on him, touching all the right places and the way their cocks slid on one another, hot and leaking precum had Levi slowly losing his mind. He moaned against Eren’s skin, biting his shoulder as the brunet thumbed his head, but when he felt Eren’s cock glide on his once again, he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

He flipped them over, pressing Eren onto the ground and muffling his yelp with hungry lips. He kissed him with ardour, rolling his tongue inside Eren’s mouth, mapping it out, and savouring his intoxicating taste. Eren replied with the same eagerness while his arms wrapped around Levi’s shoulders and held him close to his body, forcing Levi to put all his weight on him until there wasn’t a single gap between their chests and their hard cocks were once again on each other. 

They kissed, oblivious to their surroundings, until they couldn’t breathe anymore, but their desperation was still there, reinforced by the mutual desire. Levi removed Eren’s T-shirt, dishevelling his already messy bun and his eyes immediately fell on Eren’s navel piercing. It shone in the sunlight like an emerald, holding Levi captive, but its beauty was nothing compared to the light in Eren’s eyes. There was lust and need in them, but a clear undertone of love that almost made Levi’s chest burst open. 

“Fuck.” 

He kissed Eren’s lips again, hard and full of passion, before starting his journey downwards. His lips traced a straight path from Eren’s neck to his chest, stopping only to circle around one of the brunet’s nipples and gently bite it until Eren was whimpering underneath him. They then moved down again and left small and open-mouthed kisses on the boy’s stomach until they reached his bellybutton and worshiped the jewel there just enough to elicit more moans and pleas from its owner. They followed the line of dark hairs that led them to their destination and they finally kissed Eren’s cock before closing around the head where their journey stopped. 

“Levi,” Eren panted as his hands messed up Levi’s hair. 

He bucked his hips when Levi took him further into his mouth and Levi had to hold him down to avoid chocking on him. He circled his tip with his tongue and lapped at his underside as he bobbed his head up and down, taking more of him each time until Eren’s cock hit the back of his throat. Eren’s grip on his hair was so tight Levi was afraid he was going to be bald by the time he was done with him, but his moans spurred him on, a plea for more he couldn’t refuse. He let go of Eren’s cock and took it in his hand as he licked its sides, wiping away the precum that was beading at the top and sucking its head once more. He looked at Eren, eyes closed and cheeks red and a low growl came from the back of his throat. 

He pulled away completely and cleaned his hands on the blanket before reaching for his backpack. He opened it in a haste and retrieved what he needed in a matter of seconds. 

“What are you doing?” Eren asked behind him. 

Levi turned around to see the confused frown on his boyfriend’s face turn into a smirk. 

“Do you always take condoms and lube with you when you go hiking?” 

“Ever since I started dating a horny teenager I do,” Levi replied. 

“I’m not a teenager anymore,” Eren protested, a cute pout morphing his lips. 

“Tell that to your hormones.” 

“As if you minded.” 

Eren’s grin didn’t falter under Levi’s glare, if anything it only grew wider, but Levi couldn’t contradict his statement. He really didn’t mind Eren’s horniness. 

He settled between Eren’s legs again and quickly undressed him until he was fully naked. He admired him with awestruck eyes for a moment before regaining his senses and guiding Eren down on the blanket again. He kissed his grin away, rolling his hips when Eren’s cock brushed against his. A moan resounded from Eren’s throat, vibrating through Levi’s body, needy and in a hurry, matching Levi’s own arousal. 

Levi poured lube on his fingers and warmed it up before teasing Eren’s entrance. When his finger went past the ring of muscles, Eren’s groan broke their kiss, so Levi moved down to the crook of his neck to hear more of Eren’s sweet sounds. He licked his skin, tasting the saltiness of Eren’s sweat on his tongue, which didn’t put him off. If anything, it only aroused him more, reminding him of Eren, so he kept running his tongue all over Eren’s body with increasing need until he reached his cock and took it in his mouth once again. 

He worked Eren open fast but meticulously while the brunet whimpered underneath him, grabbing fistfuls of the blanket first and then of his hair when Levi brushed against his prostate. Pleasuring Eren was one of the things Levi loved the most, seeing him come undone under his touch, making him reach his limit only with his tongue or fingers, hearing him call his name in a hoarse voice. He was sure it wouldn’t be the same with someone else, no one could ever compare to Eren, and the love Levi felt for him propelled him to give him whatever he wanted, whatever he needed to be happy. 

“Levi,” Eren moaned. “That’s enough.” 

Levi let go of his cock and kissed his thigh while he removed his fingers. Eren sighed, already looking pretty fucked, hair stuck to his forehead and breath uneven, but he watched expectantly as Levi wore a condom and poured more lube on him. He sat up for a second to tug Levi’s shirt over his head and admired Levi’s tattoos with a mix of awe and arousal. He then locked eyes with Levi, a dark lust taking over the green and that did it for Levi. 

He smashed their lips together and pushed Eren down on the blanket again. The brunet wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders and replied to the kiss with equal hunger, biting Levi’s lips and scratching his back. Levi aligned himself with Eren’s hole and despite the eagerness, he pushed inside as slowly as possible, giving Eren time to adjust to him and giving himself the chance to revel in the tight heat engulfing him. 

When he bottomed out, he rested his forehead in the crook of Eren’s neck, breathing hard and struggling to keep still, but loving the way Eren was clamping around him and holding onto his shoulder with nails that dug into his skin. He kissed Eren’s neck with a tenderness that contrasted the fire inside of him and Eren replied by squeezing his shoulders, assuring him he was fine, so Levi pulled back, listening to Eren’s whimpers and pushed in again. 

He did it slowly at first, but as Eren relaxed around him, he picked up his pace and thrust harder and faster into that heat. He had already forgotten where he was and the worry that someone may enter the clearing at any moment didn’t even cross his mind, he only cared about Eren, about the way he was taking him in, clenching around him and holding onto his shoulders while his moans filled the air around them. It was only the two of them in that moment, enclosed in a bubble of their own that nothing could pop and Levi didn’t want it in any other way. 

He revelled in Eren’s heat, in his touch and taste like he had done the first time they had been together and during every moment after that. He pounded into him and Eren met him at every thrust, calling his name and bringing Levi closer to him. He tugged at Levi’s hair and when Levi raised his head, he kissed him, tongues messily sliding on each other while their grunts and sighs mixed together. 

When they pulled apart, Levi held onto Eren’s waist as he rammed into him harder, already on the edge of his orgasm. He didn’t know how long he was going to last, but he wanted to make Eren come undone first, so he angled his thrusts until he found the right spot. He knew he had found it when Eren’s moan became a high-pitched cry and his back arched off the ground, putting a satisfied grin on Levi’s mouth. He kept hitting that spot over and over as hard as he could and after a few moments, Eren reached for his own cock and started stroking himself in time with Levi’s thrusts. 

Levi kissed him again, just a peck on the lips as the lack of air didn’t allow for much more and Eren held onto him with only one arm, scraping Levi’s undercut as he stroked himself. He looked on the edge of release, hanging on by a thin thread of resolve, but Levi gave him the final push, thrusting deep into him. 

“Come,” he whispered in Eren’s ear. 

Eren did, he let himself go and his orgasm overtook him, cum landing on his stomach while he cried out his lover’s name. Levi fucked him through it, but as Eren clenched around him, already exhausted after his climax, he came as well, muttering Eren’s name against his skin only for him to hear. 

After his release, Levi pulled out of Eren and rested next to him on the blanket. The blue sky above them confused him for a second before he remembered they were outside, but the thought didn’t bother him as much as it had before. It was peaceful and the sounds of the nature around them were soothing, less annoying than the cars on the street next to his apartment and created the perfect illusion of living on a planet with only two human beings. 

The one thing that did bother Levi about their location was the hard ground on his back, far less comfortable than the mattress in his or Eren’s room and that was starting to hurt his back. He moved around in search of a more comfortable position and realised that Eren hadn’t moved yet. He turned on his side and found his boyfriend with his eyes still closed, chest heaving irregularly and cheeks red from the exercise. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, brushing against Eren’s fingers with his own. 

Eren opened his eyes and looked at him with a soft smile. “Yeah, just a bit tired.” 

“Let me grab you your clothes,” Levi said, sitting up, but Eren stopped him. 

“Stay here a bit longer.” 

“Let me clean you at least,” Levi retorted, grimacing at the cum on Eren’s stomach. 

Eren huffed and nodded for him to do as he pleased. Levi grabbed wet wipes and hand sanitiser from his backpack and cleaned Eren and himself as best as he could. Once he was satisfied with the result, he convinced Eren to wear his clothes again and then cuddled up behind him, letting his boyfriend use his forearm as a pillow. 

“Thank you,” Eren whispered, voice sleepy. 

“I wasn’t going to let you sleep naked in the middle of the woods,” Levi said. 

“Not just for that,” Eren chuckled. “For taking me out of my cave, I really needed this.” 

“I knew you did,” Levi retorted, kissing Eren’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for noticing,” Eren muttered. “I love you.” 

Levi’s chest tightened and his heart beat faster. “I love you too.” 

“I suspected it,” Eren mumbled with a smirk that soon vanished as he fell asleep. 

Levi looked at him with a fond grin and held him tighter in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked the fic, there isn't much plot to discuss tbh, but leave a comment if you feel like it; kudos are highly appreciated as well <33  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/%22)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
